


Considerate

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [254]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Since Halloween is gradually nearing, Caroline gets spooked by a spider and clings onto Elijah, Klaus comes in and is petty over how she isn’t clinging to him lol
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [254]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Considerate

“Oh, this space is perf- SHIT!” She jumped behind the nearest obstacle, intent on putting it between her and the massive spider web she almost ran into. 

Unfortunately for Elijah, he was left with his face full of spider web instead. “Sorry!” she yelled, ducking to hide her face in the back of his suit jacket. “I just really hate spiders.”

“Apparently." Her ever considerate brother-in-law kept his voice polite as he gently moved them back by increments, and she heard the familiar slide of a handkerchief from his pocket. "Perhaps you should have considered that when adding abandoned mansions to your list of venues.”

She poked him, but not as hard as she wanted to. He did just gracefully let her push him into a web. “It’s a Halloween party, I had to find the right vibe.”

Clearing his throat, Klaus made his presence known by the door. His eyes tracked them both warily. “And this is what you had in mind?”

Caroline straightened up with as much dignity as she could muster, wincing at the smudge of makeup she left on Elijah’s jacket. Shaking her head at Klaus, she forced a big smile. “Don’t be jealous, I’m sure this place has plenty more spider webs for me to push you into.” She kissed his cheek, dragging him to the corner where she would put the DJ. “Just you wait, this is going to be epic.”

With a long-suffering sigh, he draped an arm over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I have full faith in you, sweetheart.”


End file.
